Kill the Spider
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: Mystique has constantly been a thorn in Ms. Marvel's side since she ruined her life years ago, and shall forever be considered her worst enemy. But now, Mystique has come up with a new plan to cripple the heroine emotional, mentally and psychologically and destroy her life again. This time, she's targeting Carol where she is most vulnerable: her feelings for the Amazing Spider-Man.


_**Oh, I've wanted to do a story like this for so long….angst, drama, love, hate, torture, death, destruction, tears, hate…boy, am I psyched! :D Now, welcome dear readers and writers of FanFiction, to a new…darker and grittier story. We all know of the bad blood between Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel and the deadly yet beautiful Mystique. We all know they are arch enemies and would gladly take any chance to bring the other down for good.**_

_**Well, in this corner of the FanFiction universe/website, Mystique has found the greatest weakness Carol possesses.**_

_**Oh, there will be hell to pay. And there will be pain. Oh. So. Much. Pain.**_

_**Carol: You're a cruel creature. Have I not suffered enough?**_

_**Me: Are…are you…giving me PUPPY EYES?**_

_**Carol: …maybe… *puppy eyes intensify***_

_**Me: Being that you're a work of fiction, you DO realize it has no effect on me at-what are you doing? Is…are you pouting?**_

_**Carol: Don't do this to me…please? *Adorable levels skyrocket***_

_**Me: Um…yeah, sorry, still going through with it. But I think you'll love the end result.**_

_**Carol: No, I do, it's just…why so much of this?**_

_**Me: Because I'm a god on this site! :D And because I want to prove just how strong you really are and how you can overcome anything thrown at you. Now, if you please?**_

_**And with that, I present to you all the beginnings of a very dangerous and painful journey as two Avengers discover their true feelings for each other and how one mutant terrorist turns it against her greatest foe and destroys her inside and out. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, Mystique, X-Men and Avengers are Marvel creations. The plotline is all mine.**_

* * *

**Reborn Dark Phoenix Proudly Presents**

**Kill the Spider**

* * *

Prologue: A New Target, A New Poison

***Manhattan, New York; sunset. Overlooking Avengers Mansion, headquarters of the New Avengers***

Daken's plan had failed. X-Force was still strong, still functional. Despite all those deaths, their methods and their executions…X-Force and Wolverine had still managed to come on top. And what did they have to show for it? Daken was dead, as was the AoA Blob, Skinless Man, and the Omega Clan. Sabretooth was somewhere, who knows where, but he was ready to come back if Mystique could figure out some other plan-he wanted revenge on Logan…badly.

Which was why Mystique was here, perched on a rooftop overlooking Avengers Mansion. She was looking for Logan, stalking him from afar, searching for some weak point he had that she currently didn't know about that she could exploit. She would gun for him, and Creed was ready to back her up-and hell, if she could also get back at X-Force, well, that would be quite a perk.

However, she had been watching the Mansion closely for the last 36 hours, and although Mystique could be very patient if she had to be, she wanted to act now and she wanted Logan to just show up already. She wanted her revenge; she wanted to skin him alive again and again in revenge of their last encounter. Creed wanted to do just the same. Their plan to turn Genesis into the next Apocalypse had been flawless from the start, from when they destroyed X-Force's base and kidnapped the boy, and killed Gateway. It was all going well, and then that RUNT, that sonuva-!

The doors to the Mansion opened, and Mystique snapped out of her internal ranting to see who it was. She was hoping it was Logan-from here, she would follow him from a safe distance, ensure that he didn't catch her scent or find out she was around in some other form. But she was surprised-it wasn't Logan who was coming out of the Mansion. It was someone else Mystique knew all too well; she recognized that fluff of blond hair, the black one piece with the lightning bolt insignia.

Carol Danvers, known better as Ms. Marvel.

Mystique hadn't dealt with Danvers since a few weeks before Osborn finally overdid himself, since before the epic Siege of Asgard…the incident that reunited many heroes and reformed the Avengers…specifically making THREE teams of them. With that, Danvers had quite a bit of back-up; then again, she also had that back-up when she destroyed her psychologically and sicced Rogue on her all those years ago. Where were they then?

Raven watched as Danvers reached the gates of the Mansion grounds, looked around to the skies, and walked back to the doors, only to turn abruptly around and look around again, seemingly searching for something or someone. She then started pacing back and forth, her arms crossed along her chest, and blew a strand of hair from out of her face. Raven looked on with boredom, but soon found herself slowly getting curious by Danvers' behavior. She followed her with her eyes, watching as the heroine continued to pace back and forth, stop to check what Raven guessed was her Avengers ID card, and sigh as she ran her hands through her hair. Mystique had to admit, she was kind of perplexed by Danvers' behavior; usually, in her tussles with the Avenger, she showed more control, more confidence, more…anger. Here, she seemed unnerved, agitated…and impatient.

Danvers then looked up in her direction, and Mystique saw her eyes narrow slightly. For an instant, she thought she had seen her, and Raven readied her machine pistols. But she soon realized the attention was focused on her as a white and black blur streaked past her hidden form and headed for the Mansion, and for Danvers. Mystique looked on, and she managed to catch the insignia on the back of the arriving hero's back.

It was Spider-Man.

Mystique continued to watch as Spider-Man landed in front of Danvers, raising his arms in a "ta-da" fashion. She saw Danvers sigh in clear exasperation and start talking with the arachnid themed hero. To any other person, it would just be two heroes talking, but Mystique noticed something other people wouldn't: she saw Danvers' body slowly relax itself, her frown-which had been prominent during her wait for the arachnid-slowly disappeared and turned into a teasing smirk. Her eyes, her blue eyes that were usually filled with determination and confidence and anger to her enemy, this time…they held some kind of affection…longing and desire.

Danvers laughed, probably at something Spider-Man had said. Mystique watched their interaction as the two continued to discuss whatever it was they were discussing. Then, it looked as if the arachnid was making to leave…and Raven noticed the ever slight fall of the smirk on Danvers faced and the longing in her eyes seemed to grow… Spider-Man said something else, to which Danvers replied, and within two minutes, the arachnid headed inside the mansion. Danvers looked on after him, her smirk turning into…a genuine smile? Albeit it didn't last for long, but Mystique saw it. And then, Danvers went inside after Spider-Man.

Mystique stood there, staring at that spot from her vantage point, surprised at what had just transpired. She had never seen Danvers act this way before…not since before she killed Michael Barnett. That look…it was like the ones she gave that Kree warrior Mar-Vehl and Barnett…

A full minute passed.

And then, ever so slowly and surely, Mystique sneered to herself, her eyes glinting sinisterly.

Screw her revenge on Wolverine; she had a new interest now.

It looked like Danvers had found another love interest…and Mystique figured it was time to break him in. Or just break him…and her in default.

At that, a new plan…new revenge was born.

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**And here…we…go.**_

_**Heads up: Spider-Man will be wearing his FF uniform in this story, and this takes place after New Avengers #24 & X-FORCE: Final Execution, but before Avengers vs. X-Men. So definitely an AU.**_

_**Reviews and constructive criticism are all appreciated.**_

_**Be sure to check out my other new story, "Saving Peter Parker," and check out the newest chapter of "Carol Danvers vs. the Sinister Foes of Spider-Man."**_

_**First chapter coming soon, so until next time readers.**_


End file.
